


Lost Something

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Lost Love, Photographs, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane ponders on a lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> This was written in 2013  
> This was for a prompt at fic_promptly: The Walking Dead, author's choice, everybody lost something in the zombie apocalypse

Shane looks out the window as he sits in Hershel's house. They say everybody has lost something in this world now with zombies. He would have to say it's true. He too has lost something.

Pulling out a picture of his wife he frowns as he looks it over. He hasn't seen her since this whole thing has started. Since he bid her farewell as she went off to work at the local elementary school.

"I wish I knew if you were alive," he whispers as he runs a finger over her face. He knows the odds are against that wish but he doesn't care. It's the only thing keeping him relatively sane right now, well that and the fact that Lori may be having his child.


End file.
